How Much I Need You
by Tansy Petals
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 3.12! Toby will always be Spencer's safe place to land. Even if protecting her means straying into the shade.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**_

_**Summary: Toby will always be Spencer's safe place to land. Even if protecting her means straying into the shade.**_

**For Tefy, happy birthday sweetie ^.^**

**This was written very quickly, and minus the eight+ re-writes my fics usually undergo, but hopefully it's not too bad.**

_**How Much I Need You:**_

The creak of the back door being eased open startles Spencer and she twists around to peer over the end of the daybed.

She's not expecting anyone.

Aria is out to dinner with her mother and Zach, Emily's spending the evening in with Paige, her family are all away and Hanna is at the hospital with Caleb.

Pushing her physics text book away she stands up, edging towards the side door. Flight seems like a more successful option than fighting.

She's pretty sure she can _feel_ the blood draining from her face when a figure clad in a black hoodie creeps into the room and she increases her pace, the shutters rattling as she backs into them.

"Spence," Her boyfriend's voice issues from the depths of the hood and relief washes over her.

"Toby," she beams as he pulls the hoodie off, tossing it onto the daybed as he passes it to get to her.

"Hey," he smiles, encasing her in a protective hug.

"You scared me half to death," she laughs, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Sorry," he presses a soft kiss into her hair.

"You're forgiven," she sighs, smiling up at him and linking her fingers through his.

"Good," he grins, twirling her around and herding her towards the sofa.

"Do you want some coffee?" she asks cheerfully, dancing out of his reach, and into the kitchen area.

"Hmm, no thanks, but..."

"But?" she turns to him curiously and he lifts her onto the counter.

"Okay." she says breathlessly, slinging her arms over his shoulders.

"You're amazing," he murmurs against her neck.

"You're more amazing," she retorts dizzily, guiding his head up to meet his lips with hers.

"You're beautiful," he croons, sliding her forward. She giggles and wraps her legs around his waist. "So beautiful," he reiterates as he lifts her from the counter, walking them over to the sofa, and sitting down with her in his lap.

"I've missed you," she tells him, leaning her forehead against his.

"I've missed you too."

Pressing a sweet kiss to his lips, Spencer slips from his lap and curls up against his side. He slides an arm around her and rests his head atop hers.

For a long moment they sit in peaceful silence, soaking up each other's presence.

"Spence?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Spencer."

"I just, I hate what you're doing; it's so dangerous."

"Spencer, -"

"I know you're doing it to protect me and Em and the others, but wha-"

"Spencer, take a breath," he shifts her around so that he can see her face, "I'm being careful, I promise."

"So was Caleb, and now he's in the hospital!"

"Hey," he takes hold of her face, staring into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay; and years from now when we've moved far away and you're in love with the sound of our daughter's laughter, and Hanna's a famous fashion designer, and Aria and Fitz have co-written a bestselling novel, you're not even going to think about this time in your life."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Spencer asks, smiling weakly as her eyes well up.

"Nothing," he brushes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs, "I would have found you no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

Neither of them are sure who leans in first, only that they need each other, are incomplete without one another.

Spencer's hands find their way to Toby's hair, holding his face close to hers. Toby's arms encircle her, trapping her against him. Their mouths move perfectly in synch, knowing each other inside out.

"I- I have to- go." Toby says regretfully, finally managing to tear himself away from his girlfriend.

"Already?"

"I'm supposed to meet Mona, but I had to see you."

"I wish you hadn't told me just how easy she finds it to get in and out of Radley."

"You needed to know."

"Thank you, for looking out for me."

"Any time." he smiles sombrely and they stand up and make their way to the door, Toby grabbing his hoodie from the daybed and pulling it on.

Spencer follows him out, leaning against the wall to watch him.

He pulls his hood up, glancing around.

"You stay safe too okay?" He moves closer.

"Yes sir." she manages to sound playful even though he knows she's scared and he's even more determined to do whatever it takes to protect her.

He drops a feather light kiss on her nose, then her cheek, and then his lips meet hers.

Tucking her hands into the pocket of his hoddie, Spencer tugs him closer, his arms caging her in. With his hood blocking her view Spencer feels likes it's just them in the world. She wishes it was that simple. A boy and a girl.

"Spencer!" Emily's voice is loud and sudden and panicked and Spencer and Toby jerk apart, Spencer pushing Toby behind her protectively as her best friend races towards them.

"Em, wait, I'm alright."

Emily stumbles to a halt, her eyes widening as she recognises her friend.

"Toby?" she questions, like she wants to be wrong.

"It's not what it looks like, I promise." Spencer grips Emily's elbow and propels her inside, tiptoeing to peck Toby's lips one last time.

"I love you, be careful, I'll see you." and she slams the door shut, whirling to face Emily, who's still standing gazing numbly through the door, to the spot Toby has just left.

"Em, sit down, let me explain."

"There is an explanation right? The world didn't just turn upside down."

"Sit, take your coat off, let me talk."

"Right. Right," Emily nods, shrugging out of her jacket and flops onto the couch.

Spencer sighs and drops down beside her.

She knows it's not going to be easy - Emily's going to be no more thrilled with Toby's heroic antics than she herself is, but she knows Emily will understand and be there for both of them, just like she always has.

Tucking her legs up beneath herself, Spencer turns to face Emily on the sofa and begins.

**- The End -**

**Team Spoby!**


End file.
